Nostalgia
by C8ECAT
Summary: A series of stand-alone moments between Bruce, Diana, and a handful of others. Mostly shameless fluff, with a few serious moments to be added in later. General K rating, will be bumped up when needed.
1. 20 Years Before and 6 Years After

**Hello, valued readers! I've only ever written one other thing and I'm trying to keep up with it but shiny new things always catch my attention, and what's more shiny than a Lasso of Truth and a Tiara to match? Nothing! I'll try to not ramble as much in the following chapters, but I thought some explanations were in order. This story will be in chapter format, but each chapter will be able to stand alone. Think of these as a series of moments of BatClan antics. As you've seen from this chapter's title, this 'moment' is closer to the middle. I know what you're thinking. Why did didn't you just start from one end or the other? Well, dear reader, I could have done that, but I got too excited and way too ahead of myself. For all intents and purposes, this chapter is the first. It might get a little confusing, but each chapter posted after this one will be titled with how many years before or after this chapter's moment it takes place. On a timeline, this chapter would be the start. Have I lost you? Ah, well. Just enjoy the read and maybe leave me something when you're done?  
**

**Much love, C8-E-CAT**

* * *

"You know why I need to go." He spoke to the figure standing in the Cave, not turning away from the large computer screens in front of him.

"And you know why you need to stay." Came the exasperated reply.

Bruce Wayne could practically feel Diana's irritation burning a hole into the back of his chair. Finally, he turned to look at his sleep deprived wife.

"I would stay if I could. I am still Batman. The city still needs me, Diana."

The Amazon's eyes narrowed angrily. "So does your daughter, Bruce."

"Veda is asleep well before I leave for patrol." He reminded her calmly. "I'm not neglecting _our_ daughter. I'm here from the time she wakes up to the time she goes to sleep."

"Fine." _That__'__s never good._

"Princess…" Bruce sighed again, getting up and crossing the short distance to stand in front of her. "I love you. I love Veda. I also need to leave now. Go back up," He pleaded with the Amazonian beauty still glaring at him. "I'll be back before you know it."

Diana searched his face for another full minute before retreating back up to the manor.

"Good night, Batman." She excused him over her shoulder. "_I__'__ll _see you when you get in."

_That was easy.._ He thought, failing to notice the over-emphasis of the pronoun in his wife's good bye.

Bruce was in the process of rechecking each compartment of his utility belt when he heard the shuffling approach of another person. The footsteps were not nearly graceful enough to be Diana's, nor silent enough to belong to Alfred. Logically, that left only one other.

"Veda," he chided gently, replacing his belt to gather the drowsy child in his arms. "What are you doing up?" He questioned, only half expecting an answer. His wife's obscurity suddenly made a whole lot more sense.

"I had a bad dream." The little girl offered, failing to fight back the yawn that threatened to escape. One small hand went to rub at her sleepy blue eyes, the other remained clutched tightly on the stuffed animal made in the likeness of the Flash. Bruce rolled his eyes. Of all the toys she could've latched on to, the Flash imitation had to become her favorite.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It was just a dream." He settled them back into his chair and rubbed her back soothingly. "Does anyone know you're down here?"

Another yawn greeted him. "Momma doesn't know."

"Oh, I bet she doesn't." He grumbled with a slight shake of his handsome head. Veda's weight was shifted into his right arm as he looked down to check his watch. 10:39, it flashed back at him, reminding him of the patrol he had been just about to go on.

"What do you say we get you back up into bed?" He asked, nuzzling the top of the little girl's small head.

"I'm not even-" A big yawn interrupted her argument. "Tired." She finished with a pout. Bruce chuckled at the grumpy look on his daughter's sweet face before lifting the two of them off of the chair and heading for the entrance to the manor. Knowing she was running out of time, little Veda changed her strategy. The small hands of a child pawed at his neck, forcing his gaze down. Big blue eyes stared up into his pleadingly. _I can blame Diana for that trick_, he grumbled inwardly, tapping into all of his Bat-training to deal with such a look.

"No, Veda. It's way past time for bed."

"How come you got to stay up then?"

"I make up the rules."

"That's not what momma says…"

"Oh, yeah? What else does momma say?" Bruce asked with the hint of a smile gracing his normally stoic visage.

"Momma says-" Another yawn. "Momma says that I'm not allowed to tell you."

Bruce feigned shock. "You're keeping secrets? From me?"

Veda flashed him a wide grin.

He looked around quickly, pretending to make sure they were alone before asking, "Do you know what happens when little girls keep secrets from me?" He whispered conspiratorially, having reached the warm atmosphere of the manor. The house was totally silent as he waited for a response.

His daughter's usually fearless eyes rounded anxiously in reply.

"They… Get… Tickled!" He growled into her ear, gently prodding at her ribs with one hand while the other held her wriggling form to his side. Peals of bell-like laughter erupted into the darkness as the girl squirmed away from him. She maneuvered her small body out of his grasp like a fish and dropped to the ground, falling into the crouch position he had been teaching her. As his big, calloused hands reached for her, she darted to the staircase leading to the person that would offer her sanctuary from her father's torture: Diana.

He pulled a small phone from off the table beside him and quickly dialed Dick's number.

"Bruce." Came the familiar voice from the other line.

"I need you to take care of the patrol tonight. Take Barbara if you have to." He threw out in place of a greeting, his voice little more than a loud whisper.

"Bruce? Is everything alright?" Dick questioned with mild concern.

Batman's answer was curt. "I have a villain to take care of here tonight."

"Well, if you need any backup, you know where to-" His offer was cut short as his adoptive father's line went dead.

With that taken care of, Bruce growled menacingly, throwing himself up the stairs after his escapee. "Better fly, Little Fox," he called softly, making it to the second floor of the mansion. "Better not let me catch you…" His threat trailed off into the dark as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Down the long hall was the faint glow of a lamp illuminating the frame of a door. _His_ door. Blending into the shadows he had to stifle back a laugh as he heard the patter of tiny feet. A small silhouette could be made out in the faint glow from his bedroom as his victim raced to the door. Before she could reach for the knob and gain entrance, the sharp click of the lock echoed loudly. White teeth flashed in an evil grin. Diana was playing along. It was time to make his approach. Channeling Batman was as normal for Bruce Wayne as breathing, perhaps more instinctual than the act of refilling his lungs. His footfalls became silent, his muscular frame all but melting into the night as he came up on the little girl now scratching at the wood of the door. Her head whipped behind her franticly every few seconds while she attempted to plead with her mother from the outside.

"Mom!" She squealed in a panicked tone. "He's gonna get me! C'mon, mom! I'm the only kid you have, you can't just throw me to the wolves."

She glanced into the blackened hall behind her one last time, catching a glimpse of movement that had to belong to her father.

"Mom!" She begged once more to no avail. She'd have to brave this threat alone. Steeling herself with a steadying breath she turned to face him. The broad shoulders of her father came into view as she bared her teeth and growled. A lower rumble came in response. With a sharp cry, Veda threw her small body at the shadow following her, grabbing a hand by luck and biting down with all her might.

"Ouch!" Bruce yelped, very un-Batman like. He scooped girl up, holding her at arms length so as to avoid any more bites. "That's against the rules." He chided with a smile. He could practically feel Veda's heart hammering in her fragile ribcage as she recovered from their game of cat and mouse. _Diana won__'__t be happy about this,_ he thought, the smile disappearing at the thought of his wife's temper.

His long strides brought the pair to the door quickly but a jiggle of the door knob made it clear that their access was still denied. Bruce pulled a thin pin out from his pocket and slid it into the lock, wiggling it for a second before the lock clicked open.

Veda looked on in awe of this new discovery of her father's skill.

"You have to teach me!" She decided with excitement as the two crossed the threshold to find an irritated Diana waiting on the other side.

"Daddy wouldn't dare." Diana said in a sweet tone for her daughter. The way she held Bruce's gaze, however, made the threat in her words obvious for her husband.

"Of course not." He agreed, kissing the top of his daughter's head before placing her on the large bed centered in the room. "What do you say, Veda? Have we had enough action for one night?"

Veda's head bobbed up and down excitedly in agreement, the inky waves of her hair shaking around her face as she nodded. Diana looked as though she was fighting to keep up the irritated act but in the end lost out on the battle. She kicked off her slippers and crawled under the heavy blankets, pulling Veda with her. Bruce felt a warmth in his chest he hadn't quite adjusted to completely as he looked on at the sight before him. If someone had even suggested that this was to be his future ten years ago they probably would've had to of been scraped off the Gotham pavement.

As his two most precious girls settled into his bed, he couldn't get over how similar they appeared. Veda had her mother's big, blue eyes no doubt. Her hair, while the same dark shade as Diana's, had his wavy texture. One look at her smile and it was clear that she was his daughter. She had taken his shallow dimples and made them deeper, more noticeable. He had never been one to put much faith in Diana's Gods, but he sent a silent prayer every day that his daughter got her looks from her mother. He tried to avoid thinking too far into the future, knowing how people still looked at his wife longingly. His fists clenched angrily at the thought of those creeps gazing lustfully at his Veda too. Thinking of the way she had sprung herself from his grasp earlier that night, he couldn't help but smile. His daughter would be more than capable of handling herself, he was sure.

He shook his head and sighed, lowering himself onto the mattress. As soon as the back of his head touched the downy pillow, thoughts of sleep infiltrated his mind, lapping at his conscious. He turned off the lamp on his nightstand with a flick off his wrist before he pulled the sheets up around his chest. Before sleep had taken total control of his senses he thought of what tomorrow would bring. The work he had put off tonight would need to be finished early if he had any plans of following up on those leads. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something moving against him. Peeking out of one eye, he saw Veda curling up against his side like the fox she had gotten her nickname from would do. His hand found Diana's after a short search and he squeezed her fingers gently, saying everything without actually speaking. He had work he would need to finish tomorrow, and probably for the rest of his life, but he would always welcome a distraction from his two favorite girls.


	2. 6 Years Before and 20 Years After

**Yikes! It's been a while. Life has a funny way of getting in the way of everything else. I'll try to update more frequently. If you guys have any suggestions or things you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites and everything fan-related. The motivation is always appreciated. c:**

**-C8ECAT**

**Reviewers:**

**Louis Castiel Williams: I think it would be a little hypocritical for Diana to reprimanded Bruce for his constant patrols and then go out herself. ;p I had this idea that Batman haaaaated having other heroes in his city. Maybe I'll write more about that in later chapters?**

**Mireilles3: I love writing Daddy-Bats. c; I can't wait to write more Dick-Veda. He might just be my favorite ever. In my head, I had this picture of him not yet suited up for patrol. I was thinking he hadn't gotten to that part before he was interrupted.**

**Lightsbane1905: That was pretty cool to hear. I hope you also enjoy the rest of it. c:**

**jada121: Ahh, I appreciate the review. There will most definitely be BatFam shenanigans!**

**Zenness: Is it too fluffy though? I like writing what I'd like to read, but I'm worried that I might make it toooooo fluffy.**

**PrincessJazzy23: Thank you! At least two more will be added today.**

**Dinasis: You're so kind. c: I love the idea of a naming-Veda chapter.**

**Originalmartus: *Bows* Thank you, thank you. c:**

**Lloyd RPGFan: Thanks! I'm pretty excited.**

**Anon: Don't even worry, there will be more fluffy good stuff coming as fast as my little fingers can type.**

**mbembet: How about chapter two, and chapter three, and chapter four…? c;**

* * *

"Veda…" He began, the reluctance in his tone obvious. "I don't think this is a good idea…"

Veda rolled her eyes. "What's wrong, Kent?" She purred teasingly. "Afraid you'll get beaten by a girl?"

Christopher Kent sighed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He was only sixteen, but because of his Kryptonian growth spurts he was much larger than the average teenager.

"I could seriously hurt you, and are you sure you're supposed to be playing with those?" Chris asked, glancing at the equipment held securely at her waist.

"You could hurt me," Veda Wayne agreed. "And I could do just as much damage to you. Dad would kill me if he found out I had any of this stuff." The young girl leaned into a fighting stance, her ocean eyes dancing with mischief. "Good thing he's not going to." She winked at him.

'This still doesn't seem like a good-" His sentence was cut off as Veda threw herself at him with all her strength, sending both of them crashing through a wall. Before Chris had the chance to rub the dust out of his eyes, his hands were pinned against the floor above his head. He felt Veda's weight on his chest as she held him down.

"You were saying?" She questioned smugly, peering down at him with her wide eyes.

Chris grumbled out an unintelligible response.

"What was that?" She laughed, reveling in her assumed victory.

"I said, you're going to be sorry about that." He repeated with a growl, using his strength to roll the two over so he was on the top. He put all of his weight onto the girl under him, grabbing her wrists the same way she had done to him a minute before. The only difference between the two positions was that he could move under her weight. Under his, Veda could barely breath.

"I'm going to go easy on you, V." His voice was earnest as he made the promise.

"You can… Try!" Veda wheezed, trying to catch the breath she just lost from speaking.

Chris rolled his eyes before he lifted himself off the ground, bringing her up too with his hands still wrapped tightly around her wrists.

"If I hurt you, you have to tell me, okay?"

Veda glared in response.

"I mean it, Veda."

Her pretty features suddenly turned serious. "You too, Kent." Still being held up to his level by her arms, she leaned her face in to kiss his cheek. He reacted exactly as she thought he would, shock being the clearest emotion to decipher. While he processed what she had just done, Veda quickly pulled her knees to her chest and pushed against his abdomen. The force of her blow sent him spiraling into the mossy grass once more.

"Rule number one, Chris." She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a dark eyebrow in his direction as she floated above him. "Never let your guard down."

Chris wanted to be irritated at her obvious manipulation but couldn't find it within himself to stay angry with her. He would just have to get revenge.

He pushed himself into a crouch, preparing to strike back. She was fast and strong, but he would be able to use her arrogance against her. Get her to believe she was winning and then knock her down a few pegs. He threw a charming smile at her, propelling himself into the air where she hovered. Just as he anticipated, his opponent darted to the right where he was able to grab onto her ankle and fling her into a tree. She collided with its thick trunk with a sickening crack of what could only be a bone before her body dropped to the ground. When she didn't get up right away, Chris panicked.

"Veda?" He called, his voice thick with anxiety. "C'mon, get up." He flew to her side in an instant, surprised at what he found.

She was laughing.

Her small frame convulsed as she tried to control the peals of laughter escaping her lips. She pulled herself up on her hands and her chortles were replaced by a hiss of pain as her weight landed on her left hand.

"That's it, I'm taking you back to the Tower." She shook off the hands he put on her waist and scrambled to her feet on her own.

"No way, Kent!" She argued, "That was incredible! I've never fought like that with anyone. We have to keep going."

It was hard to ignore the way Veda's eyes gleamed with excitement. _They look even more like oceans when they do that_, he thought suddenly, not wanting to look away from the way they twinkled. He shook away the thought uncomfortably.

"You could've died."

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. And you could've won."

"Be serious, Veda."

"I am! I am. Just five more minutes." She pleaded. "Please?"

_How does she even do that?_ He questioned himself in annoyance as he took in her hopeful look. How could he say no to her?

"Five minutes." He conceded, setting the timer on his watch.

"Thank you!" She squealed joyfully.

"Where do we start?" He asked, half hoping that his question would stall her and waste time.

"Right here!" She growled, flying into him just like before. They slammed into a massive tree, sending splintering cracks up the solid base. Chris pushed the girl away with a hard shove, forcing her to backtrack in order to avoid the blows he sent to her upper body. She had a counter move for all of his punches, keeping pace with Superman's heir easily. A thundering groan tore the two away from each other as a shadow fell over them. Chris and Veda looked up with confusion before alarm washed over them. With an angry protest, the tree they had just collided with came crashing to the ground right where they were standing.

The forest was silent for a few long moments.

Veda was the first to push her way out from under the heavy branches and foliage. She flexed her left arm experimentally, cringing at the sharpened pain. As she crawled away from the felled tree she groaned. Her body was covered in shallow scratches and bruises were already starting to form in areas that would be hard to conceal. She turned back to the wreckage to find Chris pulling himself out the same way she did. He collapsed next to her and let out a steadying breath.

Veda glanced down at her friend and snickered in amusement.

"You have a twisted sense of humor." Chris grumbled back at her.

"I get that from dad, I think."

He nodded in agreement and stood carefully, holding a hand out to help her up. She examined him through narrowed eyes. He looked exactly the same as he did when they started.

"That's so not fair." She muttered angrily.

His eyes examined her appearance just as critically.

"You look terrible." He grinned.

Veda was about to make a biting retort before a thought crossed her mind. She turned her face over her shoulder at Chris, a devilish grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"You know who else will notice how badly I look?" She asked, her sweet voice ringing with victory.

"Who?" Chris questioned thickly, confusion evident on his face.

"Batman."

All the color drained from Chris Kent's face immediately.

"I'm dead." He told her in a flat voice.

For at least the third time that day, Veda rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Boy Scout Junior. I'm the one who's dead. I took his toys, remember?" She glanced longingly at the new additions to her belt. "And I didn't even get to play with them."

"No, no." His voice sounded like he was on the verge of panic. "I attacked Batman's daughter. I let a tree fall on her!"

"Give it a rest, Kent. I'm a big girl now, I knew what I was doing."

Chris thrust his face into Veda's, crushing her arms with his meaty hands. He felt her wince as his fingers caught her left forearm and he pulled back instantly.

"That hasn't healed yet?"

"Obviously not." She scowled at him.

"We're going to the Tower. J'onn will know what to do." He glanced at her expression and grabbed onto her right hand tightly. "Don't even try to argue this time."

"I'm really alright-" She began, only to be cut off.

"Chris Kent to Watchtower." He spoke quickly, one finger tapping the earbud at the side of his head. "Two for emergency transport."

"Emergency?" Veda grumbled in annoyance. "I don't see an emergency."

As she uttered the last word, the pair dissolved into a sea of particles.

"He did _what_?" Bruce Wayne snarled furiously, the lenses on his cowl narrowing dangerously.

"Now, Bruce.." Clark began, blocking the hallway with his expansive figure. "I've already talked to Chris, he explained everything. He said it was a training accident."

"Get out of my way, Kent." Batman growled, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in.

Superman rolled his eyes but complied with the Dark Knight's command.

"She's fine, Bruce. Diana and J'onn are both with her now."

"I'm going to see her." Batman rasped, obviously struggling to hold back the anger. "It would be wise for you to keep that boy out of my sight."

Superman pushed back the disturbing thought of the two meeting in the hallway without any witnesses. Though at this point, he wasn't sure that Batman would control himself even if there were other people around. He took a step away from Bruce, allowing him to pass. Worry lines cut deep into his marble forehead, for both his adopted son and Batman's daughter.

Diana was waiting for him outside the doors to the medical bay, just as he figured she would be. His lengthened strides brought him to her quickly and he didn't waste time with greetings. Through the lenses of the cowl his eyes searched the blue depths of his wife's almost frantically, though he knew she wouldn't be able to notice that. Diana's expression was calm, her voice soothing as she reassured him.

"Is she alright?" He asked gruffly, turning his gaze to the door.

Diana sighed impatiently before answering. "Her arm is broken. That's it. She has some minor scratches and bruises, but she's really fine. I don't know what Superman had you thinking, but your daughter is a warrior."

Bruce felt his lips twitch slightly.

"She gets that from her mother, of course."

Wonder Woman flashed a quick smile and planted a kiss on his exposed jaw.

"Don't be too hard on her, Bruce. She was just having fun." Diana squeezed a gloved hand before making her exit. "I'm going to go check on Chris. You had the poor child terrified."

Batman allowed himself a full grin at the thought. A simple vocal command had the door to the medical bay opening with a soft hiss.

Veda was seated on one of the beds, her legs dangling off the edge. Both her and J'onn had their backs to him, but he knew the martian could feel his presence as he addressed her lesser wounds.

"You should've seen us, J'onn. If that tree hadn't of gone down I would've had Kent on his knees begging for mercy." He heard his daughter telling the martian matter-of-factly.

There was a moment of silence as J'onn inspected the rest of her bruises.

"There is more to a fight than simple victory, young one." J'onn advised in his usual wise tone. "You may be the last one standing, but the price may not be worth the conquest."

"I don't know, J'onn." Batman added gruffly. "I'd say teaching that Kent boy a lesson would be more than worth it."

J'onn didn't look up from his work but Bruce saw Veda's spine straighten and her head whip around to focus her doe eyed stare on him.

"Daddy!" She gulped, taking in his rigid stance and the disapproving set of his jaw.

"Hello, Batman." J'onn nodded, acknowledging is arrival with the simple greeting. "I have finished here, Veda will make a full recovery."

Veda made a face at him. "I could've told you that.."

The martian smiled warmly at the girl, resting a hand on top of her sable crown.

"Be more careful in the future, young one."

"Thank you, J'onn."

With another courteous nod towards Batman, he disappeared, leaving father and daughter alone.

"What exactly were you thinking?" Bruce rumbled, moving to stand in front of his daughter as he pushed the cowl up over his head.

Veda hopped off the bed with a snort.

"Relax, we were just practicing." She shrugged a slender shoulder. "No harm done, right?"

"Wrong. Veda, you could've gotten seriously hurt. That boy doesn't have any control yet.

"His name is _Chris_, daddy." Her eyes flashed.

Bruce gritted his teeth.

Before he could bark out a response the doors opened, revealing a guilty looking Chris Kent.

The enraged glare in Batman's eyes was mirrored by the blue fire blazing out of Veda's. The two only turned their gazes on Chris when he gulped and backed away carefully.

"I'll be done here soon, Chris. Wait for me at the usual spot?" The honeyed inflection differed so greatly from the inferno of her optics that Chris couldn't work past the confusion fast enough to make out a reply before the doors closed on him.

The battle continued.

"I don't think you understand how dangerous the world is. You need to be more careful."

"The world is only dangerous because you never let me into it! The Gods that blessed Wonder Woman with her powers gave the same gifts to me. Not to mention, my dad is freakin' Batman, and yet I still get treated like I'm some fragile baby by everyone around here. No one else will even consider training with me because Gods forbid something happen. I practically had to beg Chris to even consider it, and look where that's gotten him now!" By the time she finished, Veda had run out of breath.

"We just don't think you're ready, Veda." Bruce sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook him off immediately.

"I'm not a baby anymore, dad."

"You'll always be my Little Fox."

Veda fought against a smile, rolling her round eyes. "Aw, dad. Don't get all mushy on me now."

His gloved hand reached out to tousle her hair, and for once she let him. With the other he slipped the cowl back down over his face.

"Your mother wants you home for dinner tonight."

"Like I'd miss an Alfred dinner." Veda snorted in amusement.

"Dick seems to be in agreement."

He practically saw her perk up excitedly. "Dick will be there too?"

A corner of Bruce's mouth turned up as he turned to leave. "I suppose you'll just have to see for yourself."

"I bet he'll teach me!" She muttered to herself smugly.

The doors slid apart, allowing him to exit.

"We start bright and early tomorrow."

She let out an eager squeal.

"Oh, and Veda?"

"Yes?"

"If I don't see that utility belt back where it belongs tonight I'm going to hang you up by your toes."

Veda glared at his back as he left.

"Mom so wouldn't let you do that."

The unique Bat-laugh could be heard all the way down the corridor.


End file.
